A bandgap reference generator is used to generate a constant bandgap reference voltage. This constant bandgap reference voltage may be temperature independent and can be used for different applications. For example, the constant bandgap reference voltage may be used in digital-to-analog converters (DACs), phase locked loops (PLLs), linear voltage regulators (VRs), DC-DC converters, RF circuits, etc.
A bandgap reference generator when configured to operate as a power-on detector may not detect lower power supply levels which are lower than diode turn-on voltages.